


The Nymph Man

by johnwonolennon



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwonolennon/pseuds/johnwonolennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert happens across a nymph, named Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nymph Man

A lovely, laced white dress flows past Robert as he steps out of his home. He blinks, confused, before becoming curious and beginning to follow the person, whomever they are. By the figure, he believes the person is female, however cannot tell from the distance between them.

He chases this person for half an hour at most. He is lacking in his ability to call out to them. A dark, black mass of hair flows behind them, and longer, golden blonde ones do the same after him. Why this head of hair is familiar to him, he doesn't know, but he is determined to find out, and continues on.

The path he chases this mystery person upon seems to go on forever, that is, until they turn a corner. Robert nearly stops dead in his tracks at the sight of everything around him.

Bright, cascading crystals surrounding the area they had entered. The person's hair was donned with delicate flowers as if out if nowhere, the gentle, pastel colours with white mixed in complimenting their dark hair. He feels as if he is in a dream, and is suspicious. What if this is all a dream? He thinks of the cliché of pinching himself and does so, feeling a sharp pain in his arm.

This is all perfectly real.

Robert approaches the figure, touches the light, flawless skin of one arm. This being reacts by pulling away and spinning around to face him. The face he is met with is male. He looks more nymph-like than human-anything, however.

"You-- Who are you?" The young man asks in a small voice. Robert loses his ability to speak for a quick moment, though soon collects his thoughts.

"I'm uh- Robert.. You?"

"Jimmy." The other offered back, excited at the meeting of someone new, who didn't seem dangerous, but rather nervous instead, but at the same time curious as to why this 'Robert' was following him.

Robert reached forward and gently took one of the flowers from Jimmy's hair. "Do you.. Live out here?" Robert's curiosity made him feel as if he had to ask. Jimmy smiled, then nodded as well. "Yes. Right past a few of these trees. This is the garden.. Would you maybe like to see the house?"

Robert nodded. He wondered what mins of home the lovely, nymph-like being lived in. Would it be a glorious, natural home, with an Earthy feel to it? Who knew what it would be like? Jimmy took Robert by the hand, interrupting his thoughts, and led him away, toward the greener end of the supposed garden.


End file.
